


midnight calls

by eshokk



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Riverdale AU, Short, betty and jughead - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, bughead au, bughead fan fic, bughead story, but cute as, i love you's for the first time, shot asf, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshokk/pseuds/eshokk
Summary: Jughead calls Betty, and they both share their feelings. ( short, cute and like the big eye adorable emoji)
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	midnight calls

**Author's Note:**

> lil short & cute <3

Jughead hesitated before taking a deep breath. You can do this, he thought. He tapped the call button and the line started to ring. One ring. Two rings. Three-ring.

“Why the fuck are you calling me at one in the morning, Jones?” Her groggy voice answered.

Jughead smiled automatically. “I’m sorry for calling so late. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Really?” She answered.

“ _Really_.”

Betty chuckled over the phone and Jughead heard the sound of her sitting up in her bed. “You’re so cheesy.” She giggled.

“You love it.”

“So you woke me up just so you could tell me that?” 

“I wanted to hear your voice.” He shrugged.

Jughead could practically hear her eye roll. “Cheesy.” She stated again.

There was a silence as Jughead laid there, careful of not wanting to wake up his father in the next room. “Can I say something?”

“Say it in the morning. I’m tired, babe.”

“It is the morning.”

“Smartass.”

Jughead laughed at that lightly and then sighed. “I think I’m in love with you.” 

The phone was dead. A few seconds of absolutely no sound. He was afraid he had just scared her off. Was he supposed to wait until she was ready? A more romantic place, time?

“I think I’m in love with you too.” She replied, finally, voice cracking.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my main @allthings.bughead on Insta <3


End file.
